powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 29: The Four Headed Demon
Art 29: The Four Headed Demon is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . It is the Debut of Exceed Scorch Plot The Dailok Senate, new and beefed up, return to the Dailok Dojo. They train their abilities and and their weapons, much like the rangers. Scorch calls in the senate and reveals to them the REAL plan behind everything they have done since his revival. Scorch is about to contain the soul of Nightfang! WHen Varla was first released from the seal, it was because the Spirit of Nightfang was released and dispersed into the world after the seal was weakened over time. He needs to contain Nightfang's soul in new armor while the body of the King is rebuilt. He made Varla his new Second-In-Command, because he believes Scourge can't be trusted to not kill him in this situation. The Shogun states something is not right with Scourge: he is not trying acting like himself. He is much more mellow and subdued. He knows that Scourge is planning something suspicious. Varla begins the transfusion of Nightfangs spirit with all of the fear they have collected thus far. The 4 others assist in this, but it fails. Scorch decides he needs more gold energy to create armor and control the spirit. The Senate is sent out to find Ken. The rangers rest after their big fight against the clones, unaware of their revival. Kevin and Andy are playing Rigby, acting like children. Matt, Hector and Ken are out playing catch, while Alyssa tinkers with the Ultra Arrows. Gin meditates and Sasuke appears frantically appearing to Gin. He claims somthing strange is happening with Nightfang's spirit. Gin and Sauske run to Matt to tell him about it. The 6 gather and hear about the Strange change in Nightfang. Andy feels confident about their abilities, but Ken reminds him that this power is extreme. However, the rangers hear that the Senate has been detected. The 6 and Sauske move out. When the rangers move out, they find Varla. Sauske wants answers about Nightfang. The two bicker about their last battle. It is revelaed that Varla was one of the last Dailoks that Sauske faught, a fight that weighed down on him because of "sad circumstances". Varla has had enough and reveals the new Senate to the rangers. They are much better armored and stronger. The rangers morph, but the senate has no intent on fighting their twins. They go and attack Ken and absorb his energy. Eventually, the other 4 attack. Matt fights Varla and questions her why she has Raizo's sword. She claims "You killed my only friend, the first to believe in me! By using his sword, I'll avenge him!" She cuts through Matt and throws off his defense. Matt then morphs to Fire Mode and the table is evened. Matt says "Kyle was taken by you! Raizo never existed! I will resque him!" and they fight. The other 5 can't match up to the Senate, but they have had enough, and they fuse into Four Head surprising the rangers. They conclude he is Ken's clone and pushes away Andy and the others. Four head overpowers Ken and sucks his engery away. Ken however kicks Four Head away. and gets his finisher ready while the other 4 rangers get the Ultra Arrows and Ninja Blaster out and fire at Four Head. He is hurt, but goes in to give Ken a final slash, but Ken sees through it. He is ready to reflect it. However, Four Head splits up and the Senate go into their finisher and give Ken four hard slashes, then they combine again and Four Head gives him the most powerful slash. Ken demorphs and is knocked unconsious. Four Head picks Ken up and carries him away. Varla, after getting what she needs walks away. The rangers try to rescue Ken, but Four Head and Varla are moving too quickly, and they escape. The rangers are in a state of shock and saness and anger at them selevs because they let Ken be kidnapped. Meanwhile, at the Dailok Capitol, Ken's energy is drained and added to the vials the Senate gathered. They hook it up to Scorch and Varla begins to fuse Nightfang's spirit. After alot of time, it is complete. Now, Scorch has new armor, armor much like Ken's fused with a dark robe symbolizing Nightfang's control. Scorch now has more power than any beast the rangers have facced. Scorch feals amazing and has a deeper voice, He is influenced by Nightfang. He claims "Nightfang's body needs one more piece to control" Afterwards, it cuts to Jack Turtle and his Emerald. With Ken kidnapped, and Nightfang rising, what will the rangers be able to do? Debuts -Exceed Scorch Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode